User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 44 and 45
'< Chapter 43 ' 'Welcome back! ' ' ' Chapter 44- Benji hopped out of his cab and in front of the cheap looking building where Eddie and his friends were apparently staying. He looked around curiously, wondering where his friend was, then shrugged and decided to just wander on inside. “I’m here to see Eddie Miller,” He told the lady at the desk, who instructed him to the room. He walked up the old stairs and reached what was apparently Eddie’s apartment. He knocked on the door, and someone opened. “Ah, Benji,” Said Jerome, looking him over curiously. “What brings you here?” “Eddie called me. He didn’t tell you?” Jerome shook his head. He remained looking at him for a few more seconds, when Benji asked if he could come inside. “Of course, enter.” He stepped aside and Benji entered the room. Looking around, he said, “Interesting place,” “Ehh, it’s good enough,” His acquaintance closed the door and asked, “So, why did Sweety Junior have you come?” “He wanted help. Weird help, really. He called me and told me he needed a rival again. Something about needing a bit of an ego boost,” Jerome let out an amused mutter, “Ah, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…So I guess you know then.” Benji thought for a moment about what they meant, and then understood. “Oh, yeah. That whole mystery thing?” They suddenly became serious. “It is not just a ‘mystery thing’, Benji. This is serious. This is deadly! Please don’t joke about it,” “I wasn’t! So, where is Milly anyways?” “At the Hospital, visiting Victor,” “Ah, I hope everything is okay…” ---------- “This is not okay, Victor! An evil version of me is running around creating chaos and you didn’t even tell me he existed?!” The injured old man sighed. “I did not want to upset you, Mr. Miller. I did not want you to panic.” “Well too late!” Eddie snapped at him, unable to help himself, “Now, I’m panicking! I mean… Is there… Is there anything else you haven’t told us!?” Victor nodded slowly. Eddie was taken by surprise. “Wha-what? Really? Then what is it?” “You see, in that other world, I am currently dead.” “O-oh.” He slummed down into a nearby chair when the realization hit. “This is because of evil me, isn’t it?” “Mr. Miller…” “Stop. It is, isn’t it?” Eddie was beginning to panic. “Because of my evil twin, you’re dead! That’s the truth, right?” He found his voice cracking as he spoke. Victor sighed again and said, quietly, “I cannot lie to you, Mr. Miller. Yes, when your evil version took over the society, someone had to be replaced. It was me.” It felt like there was a giant weight on his shoulders that he could hardly bear. While he knew that it wasn’t him doing these bad things, it still made him feel responsible. “I…I’m sorry for yelling, Victor.” Eddie mumbled, getting up to leave. “Edison Miller, wait.” He paused and turned around. “Yeah?” “I should tell you something else. Your counterpart has magic.” “Great! Just great! He’s some sort of evil, immortal mage and I’m just an Osirian who lost his powers!” Eddie took a deep breath. “See you later, Victor. Feel better.” He left the room, feeling even sicker than when he went inside. I don’t think I can do this. ''Sibuna deserved a better leader than him. ''I’m just sending them to their doom. '' ''I’m sorry, Sibuna. I’m sorry. '' ------------ “So, Uh…Uncle Ade,” Fabian greeted, walking into his adoptive father’s antique shop, Nina following him closely behind, “You have a minute?” “Ah, Fabian!” Uncle Ade said, appearing from behind a shelf of old trinkets. “Nina! What brings both of you here?” When the both of them hugged, it was just a bit…awkward. He really loved seeing Uncle Ade again, of course. He had missed them a ''ton. ''Yet, there was something unspoken. A silent addition to Uncle Ade’s greeting- “What brings both of you here, ''after three whole years?” '' “We kind of needed to ask you something,” Fabian told them, after pulling out of the hug. “Ah, yes. Come, sit and we can talk. Now… are you two stepping out ''yet?” '' Nina giggled a little at that and Fabian glanced at her with a tiny smile. “Uh, just a bit, Uncle Ade.” His adoptive father smiled. “You see? I told you both you would make a good couple.” It was getting awkward again, but for a different reason. “Can we just...start talking, please?” He asked, trying not to blush. Fabian took a seat next to Nina at the table and Uncle Ade sat across from them. “Yes, of course. Now, what is it you wish to talk about?” “Umm… Do you know anything about…Corbierre?” Uncle Ade stared at them both for a few seconds, then said, “Ah, I believe there was this old legend about him. Let me see if I can remember it…” Fabian had to interrupt. “Well, a-actually…we already know that legend. It’s...kind of true. We would like to know if you know… how to stop him.” “What? No. It’s just a myth, Fabian. Like those stories in that book I had given you.” “Those were true, too.” He told his adoptive father, awkwardly glancing over at Nina, who was nodding. “It’s…kind of complicated.” He felt Nina rubbing his shoulder, and gave her a grateful smile. Then she added, “Jasper knows, already. It’s kind of a big deal.” “Then I shall like to collaborate with him on this one, children.” Uncle Ade replied, still looking skeptical but a bit less than before. “I will do my best, but please, be safe.” “Uh…we will. Thank you, Uncle Ade.” “Any time, Fabian.” His adoptive father met his gaze, which made him decide that a private talk was in order. Fabian turned to Nina. “Uh…N-Nina? Can you let me talk with Uncle Ade for a second in p-privacy, please?” Nina looked confused for only a second, and then gave him a small smile and said, “Sure.” She gave him a tiny kiss and whispered, “Good luck.” Then she got up and left the room. Now he and Uncle Ade were alone. “So…umm, d-dad.” He stammered, using the title for the first time in a while. “I…I’m sorry I never visit.” “It’s okay, Fabian. You’re busy.” “A-actually… I’m always just afraid to think about it. I’m afraid that visiting you will…only make things worse. I just… I feel so bad for pretending like you aren’t even my father… that you’re just… an ''uncle. So…I’m sorry about that.” His adoptive father sighed and reached out to pat him on the shoulder. “I can promise you, Fabian. I am not mad at you. Visit me whenever you’d like, and call me what makes you comfortable. I understand. I promise.” Fabian almost teared up at that. “I think I’m ready to call you dad again…” “Okay…” They smiled. “I’d like that…” He smiled, too, and gave his adoptive father a hug. “I’ve missed you… I’ll visit more often, I…I promise.” “I know. Now, you best be heading back with Nina. I will talk to Jasper for you, son.” “Th-thank you, dad…Goodbye.” “Goodbye, Fabian.” Fabian left and met up with Nina outside of the building. “Hey, is everything okay?” She asked him. She must have been able to see that he was on the edge of crying. But they were happy tears. “Y-yeah. It’s perfect.” He said excitedly, giving her a hug. “Everything is perfect.” ----------- “So, I guess I do kind of like Mick,” KT said. Amber was grinning and smiling, enjoying the admission. Patricia walked next to her, smiling and staying silent. “I knew you did,” Amber said happily. “I could just tell! Oh my, this is so sweet. When are you telling him?” “W-well…he still kind of likes Mara.” “Oh.” That was less happy. “Déjà vu… So, are you never going to tell him?” “I’d like to! Eventually…but not yet.” Patricia smirked and said, “I wonder if he’s finally smart enough to figure this out on his own. Let’s see.” The three of them laughed. “You really just have to tell him.” Amber said. “You two would be so sweet together! I should make a scrapbook soon. Ooh! What do you think of the name…’Kick’?” “Creative as ever, Amber.” Patricia replied. “I like it,” KT said. “It has a nice ring to it.” The three of them kept walking around, and they continued laughing and chatting over KT’s crush on Mick, until they heard a voice behind them. “Hello, children.” Patricia seemed to flinch when she turned around. “Jason2…” They said slowly. Amber stayed behind her friend, and next to KT, as their old teacher’s counterpart stood in front of them with a smirk. “He’s not alone, you know.” She screamed, spinning back around. Rufus2 and Denby2. They were surrounded. Chapter 45- The bottom of the chasm was dark and dirty. Erin could hardly breathe; she was feeling claustrophobic, and completely trapped by the rocky walls. Cassie walked ahead with the flashlight, and Dexter walked next to her. The three of them stumbled over rocks, splashed through puddles of freezing cave water, and scrambled around the bugs and rats they came across. “I don’t like this place,” Cassie complained. “Where is that blade?” “Keep going…” Dexter told her, but even he was sounding nervous. Erin could hear a shake in his voice. “It’s just a straight path. It has to be ahead.” Erin sighed and kept going. They walked in silence for a few minutes, when Dexter slipped and collapsed. She stopped walking immediately and Cassie scrambled over to join them. “Dex, what happened? Are you okay?” She asked him, holding out her hand to help him up. “The rocks came loose…I’ll be alright…” Dexter told her, but as he stood up, he noticeably winced in pain and almost fell over again. “No you aren’t. You probably twisted your ankle,” Cassie told him. “Come on, walk with us.” So that’s when he began to have to lean on Erin for support. She didn’t mind; sure, he was larger than she was, which made it hard, but she liked helping him. And him putting his arm around her made her blush, even if he was just doing it to stand. “Thanks,” He muttered, “Sorry.” “It’s okay,” She told him with a smile. “Come on, we’re probably almost there.” Twenty minutes of walking later, she was proven wrong. The three of them had to pass the time by reminiscing about their days in Ra House. It wasn’t too fun, but at least it was a way to distract themselves from what they were currently doing. Then, the flashlight died. Erin nearly panicked at that- Until Cassie, out of nowhere, announced that she had other batteries and proceeded to change them. Now that the light was even bigger and brighter than before, they proceeded on with their mission. It seemed the chasm was beginning to get wider and wider the farther they walked, until she was finally feeling less trapped and had more room to breathe. And then, the path split. “Oh… well which way do we go now?” “Hold on… is that a light coming from one of the tunnels?” Erin asked, noticing a soft glow coming from the left side. “What’s that?” “Wait, we’re looking for an obsidian blade, right? Of black magic?” Dexter pointed out. “It wouldn’t be glowing, would it? What about the right tunnel? That one is darker…” Cassie sighed and faced them both. “Maybe we should check both of them out. The left tunnel could be some kind of magical treasure!” “True…Let’s go to the right tunnel, first. I want that blade.” Dexter said, and Erin smiled. “I agree, we have to finish this first. And then we can see what that glow is.” So, the three of them advanced down the right tunnel. It was surprisingly short; after only a few minutes of walking, Erin found themselves entering what seemed to be an open room. And in the middle, the Obsidian blade in a special glass case. “Now how do we get the sword?” Cassie asked. Erin picked up a rock and smiled. “Simple.” She smashed the glass with the rock and it shattered. Some of the shards cut her skin, leaving some of her blood in the dirt. But now, she didn’t care. Excitedly, she grabbed the blade and handed it to Dexter, who was leaning against the wall as the only way he could stand without hurting himself. “It’s amazing,” He said. “Look at this thing…” “Let me see,” Cassie asked, and he handed it off to her. She grinned and examined it. “Whoa. This is so cool.” “Now who wants go see what’s behind tunnel number two?” Erin asked, and the other two agreed. Letting her room-mate go ahead again, she fell back to continue helping Dexter, who was holding the blade and beginning to grin. “I can’t believe we have it,” He told her. “We have the blade…” “I know…” She smiled. “Ooh, look at this!” Cassie yelled from down the tunnel, and both of them caught up as quickly as they could with Dexter’s hurt food. Her reaction was just like Cassie’s was. It’s beautiful! '' Inside a second glass case was a glowing white staff with a golden ball on the top. From some angles, it seemed to be rainbow instead. “Let’s take it.” Cassie decided, and smashed the glass the same way Erin had done before. Her friend picked up the staff. “Wow…it feels so cool in my hands. It’s tingling almost…” Erin touched it, too, and agreed. It did feel like it was tingling. Was that what magic felt like? “Now we have the blade and this staff… let’s get out of this chasm.” Dexter said. Erin nodded, and Cassie said, “Alright! Come on, you two!” --------- After about ten minutes of walking, however, their enthusiasm to get out became a need to sit down and take a rest. The three of them sat against the stone wall, laid the two artifacts down in front of them, and took a break. “How’s your ankle, Dex?” Cassie asked. He gave a tired shrug. “Still hurts,” Erin yawned. “At least we got the blade, huh? That means we did it…we actually did it.” The three of them broke out in relieved laughter. “I guess we’re done, then,” Dexter said, with a yawn. “Now we just need to get out of this stupid chasm…” “You sure you can make it back up the rocks with your bad ankle?” Erin asked him. “We’ll see, won’t we?” He said, looking down at his injured food. “Guess there’s a price to being a hero…” She nodded and yawned again, on the edge of falling asleep. “Guess there is,” Erin found herself resting her head on his shoulder. If he was bothered by it, he didn’t say anything. “I love you guys,” Cassie said, also yawning. “Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” And the three of them were asleep, while their treasures lay at their feet. So much for just being the newbies. '''I’ll end it here for today! What do ya’ll think of this chapter, and what do you think might happen next? Tomorrow should be bit of a breather, by the way. ' ' ' Chapter 46 > Category:Blog posts